


ships are starting

by Phano2loveR



Category: myler - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phano2loveR/pseuds/Phano2loveR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tyler comes to London, and stays at a hotel. While Marcus and Niomi start fighting, and Marcus is in deep thought of his sexuality.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Helllo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler comes to London, and stays at a hotel. While Marcus and Niomi start fighting, and Marcus is in deep thought of his sexuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this. In real life, I love these YouTubers. Keep in mind this could happen, if Naomi was a little more mean, but she could be off camera. Not really.

"Helllooo," I said practicing my greeting for the vlog I was working on. It was about the things I didn't understand about schools, usually it'd be about Malls or Hotels, but I recently visited my old school.

  
"Helllooo," I said into the camera, getting my microphone ready, as my girlfriend Niomi Smart came out of the bedroom to join me. Niomi was staying with me, so we could find a house. She was amazing, beautiful, and a vlogger. I didn't love her, but I strongly liked her.

  
"Hi," she said softly sitting down. Her blond hair, sparkled like her eyes. I looked to her with a smile.

"Today I'm talking about things I don't understand about schools," I said going into a full talk mode, when I got a text. 'Hey, I'm stopping by, is that okay?' Tyler texted. Tyler was a really good friend of mine, nice, stubborn, and when he was mad he'd scare the shit out of people. Niomi looked at me, and leaned into me kissing me. I smiled and kissed back, turning off the camera.

"Ba-listen, Tylers coming in a few," I said getting up, as Niomi held on my arm. I smiled, shaking her off.

"Tyler?" She asked. She didn't know Tyler much, but I knew she'd love him. I nodded, getting up.

"Hello," Tyler said, as I opened the door. I smiled, as Niomi came up to me. Niomi smiled, but I could tell it was fake. She has alot of smiles, and this one was a so-not-nice-to-meet-you. I looked at her, and smiled.

"Hello," I said in my inturnet greeting voice, Tyler smiled. Niomi looked at me and then him.

"Hello Tyler," She said waving. Tyler waved back, as I stepped back letting him in.

"Oh, did I come at a bad point?" Tyler asked, his smile faltering. When Tyler acts sad, anybody regretted what they did. I looked at him and shook my head.

"No I'm glad you're here," I said with a smile, as he looked deathly hard at me, but then at Naomi .

"Ok-ay," he said in a way that told me he didn't believe me.


	2. Jinn comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler leaves Marcuss house, and sees Jack and Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Tylers point of view. Some Jack/Finn cuteness in this.

I just arrived at Marcus Butlers house. Now don't get me wrong, but being there with Niomi watching me with a weird smile was weird.

"So how long are you here for?" Niomi asked sweetly. I smiled back watching Marcus hug Niomi from the side.

"I have a hotel close to here," I said looking at her. Marcus laughed, and came over to me.

"Wow, you can visit us anytime you want. There are ten things that I don't get about Hotels that I'm sure you'll agree with," he said, as I nudged him laughing. Marcus had a thing about saying whats weird, and what he didn't get. He was a british YouTuber. I thought there were so many good things about him, like how he could be so funny without even trying.

"Thanks gurl," I said. Niomi whispered to Marcus and he smiled. I stood like a guy who wasn't let in on the joke, until Marcus looked back at me.

"Oh, right I should get going. Dibittie," I said embarrassed, for overstaying. I know I sound different on camera, but I'm not exactly what I seem on Camera. Marcus looked confusrd, but smiled, as I left. I could hear giggling and shrieks when I left. I felt jealous which I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it.

"Woa, so-Finn?" I asked bumping into Finn Harries. This little dude was a twink, adorable. He had an identical twin, so cute together. I do admidt I read allittle fanfiction on them, not all incest, but gurl I know ships when I see them.

"Uh yeah its me," he said sheepishly, as his brother Jack came up behind him, and when he saw me put a finger over his mouth. I smiled, as Finn shook his head.

"Boo!" Jack screamed, as Finn shrieked hitting Jack. I laughed watching them fight.

"Ugh, I don't know how anyone can stand you," Finn said smiling, as jack looked away.

"You can," Jack said, as Finn looked at Jack in awe. Jack laughed and smirked.

"Well you can," Jack said pouting, as Finn looked to me with his smile gone, as he hit Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this, Mylers in the next chapter, but so is Jinn.


	3. YouTube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus is interrupted by Jack/Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not a one with Jinn, unless you want it to be, but it has moments. Jus to tell you I do not own Jacksgap, MarcusButlerTv, Niomi Smart, and Tyler Oakley. Those accounts are owned by Youtube who controlls them. I don't own anybody else I use in the story either, besides from charcters I make up.

"Ha, yeah," I said with a laugh. We were doing couples collabs, like the one I just did. Niomi smiled and laughed.

  
"Do, whos that? I don't recognize the greyish hair. Marcus, oh is it Caspar Lee?" She asked. It was guess the youtuber made by Alfie Deyes. He was a good friend, and boyfriend of Zoe Sugg. I liked him, he was kind, funny, and unique.

  
"No! This should be easy. After this your so going to laugh," I said showing her the picture again. It was Tyler with gray hair, ,I laughed because she didn't know it was him. She pouted, and looked at it. A frown that turned into a smile came, as she playfully hit me.

  
"Tyler! Its Tyler isn't it? Oh how didn't I know," Niomi said pulling herself onto my lap. I kissed her, even though I didn't have a spark. I loved her kisses, but when it happened I didn't.

  
"Well..." I wanted a distraction, as the door knocked. I tried not to smile, opening the door.

  
"Hey ," It was Finn, and his brother Jack. The twins were awesome. Jack and I clicked, while Finn and I just had chat.

  
"Hellloo," I said in my usaual greeting. Jack smiled, but looked to Finn. They were obvious for having a close relationship, I know at one point they had a falling out, but they missed eachother.

"Marky, who is it? Hello Jack, Finn," Niomi called coming to me. She smiled at the boys for a moment.

"Hey Niomi," Jack said in his British voice. I laughed, as Finn smiled. Anyone could tell they were in and out of love.

"Whats up? I thought you were still traveling," I said. They were Jacksgap, a YouTube vlogging channel that was known for traveling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. It's so great you ship some couples the same as me, you guys help make me confident about my writing. Thanks for whoevers reading this.


End file.
